Not applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to flattened bags or sleeves for containing baskets, and particularly, flattened bags or sleeves having gussets used to contain baskets, and methods of making and using same.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR xc2xa71.97 and 37 CFR xc2xa71.98
Sheets of material have been formed into bags and decorative covers for various items. Such bags often are folded for easy shipment and storage.
Usually, however, the item placed in such a bag must be sized to fit the bag. The bag, that is, has not been formed to conform to the shape of the item placed within it. Further, when a decorative cover has been formed to conform to an item, the decorative cover often cannot be folded and flattened so that the cover can be easily shipped and stored.
The present invention contemplates bags formed from sheets of material and sleeves, which conform to the shape of an object placed within the bag, in this instance, a basket. Further, many of the bags disclosed herein have gussets, either in the side of the bag, the bottom of the bag, or both, which permit the bag to conform to the shape of the object it contains. Such gussets permit the present bag to expand and contract to closely follow the contours of the object placed within the bag. In this way, the bag closely follows the overall shape and contours of the outer surface of the object, such as a basket, placed within the bag. Further, such gussets permit the bag to be folded into a shape which makes shipping and/or storage easy, and conserving of space. The gussets also permit the bag, even if of an unusual shape when opened and expanded to receive an object, to be folded and flattened into a smaller and/or more symmetrical shape, and which again enhances ease of shipping and/or storage.
It is an objective of the present invention to provide a bag having gussets in the sides and/or bottom of the bag. It is a goal of this invention that the gussets in the bag permit the bag to be folded and flattened for storage and/or shipment. It is a further objective of the present invention to have a bag which expands when opened, forming an object retaining space. It is a further goal of this invention that the bag conforms closely to the overall shape and contours of the outer surface of an object placed within the object retaining space when the bag is opened. It is yet a further objective of the present invention that the bag conforms to the contours of the object placed within the bag when the bag is closed and/or sealed about the object.
A flattened decorative bag for containing a basket is disclosed. The decorative bag has an upper end, a closed lower end, an outer surface, a plurality of gussets disposed between the upper end and the closed lower end, and an opening in the upper end. When the bag is placed in an opened condition, the opening is sized to receive a basket and the plurality of gussets expand to form a basket retaining space. The plurality of gussets expand to permit a basket to be received and retained in the basket retaining space. When a basket is disposed in the basket retaining space, the bag expands and contracts via the plurality of gussets and conforms to contours and an overall shape of an outer surface of the basket.
Another embodiment of a flattened decorative bag for containing a basket is also disclosed. A basket having an outer surface is provided. The decorative bag has an upper end, a closed lower end, an outer surface, a plurality of gussets disposed between the upper end and the closed lower end, and an opening in the upper end. When the bag is placed in an opened condition, the opening is sized to receive a basket and the plurality of gussets expand to form a basket retaining space. The plurality of gussets expand to permit a basket to be received and retained in the basket retaining space. The basket is disposed in the basket retaining space, and the bag expands and contracts via the plurality of gussets, the bag conforming to contours and an overall shape of the outer surface of the basket.
A flattened decorative bag assembly for containing a basket is disclosed. The decorative bag has an upper end, a closed lower end, and has at least one gusset disposed in the closed lower end, an outer surface and an opening in the upper end. When the bag is placed in an opened condition, the opening is sized to receive a basket and at least one gusset expands to form a basket retaining space. The gusset expands to permit a basket to be received and retained in the basket retaining space. When a basket is disposed in the basket retaining space, the bag expands and contracts via the gusset and conforms to contours of a lower end of the basket.
An alternative flattened decorative bag assembly for containing a basket is also disclosed. A basket is utilized which has a lower end and an outer surface. A decorative bag is used, which has an upper end, a closed lower end having at least one gusset disposed in the closed lower end, an outer surface and an opening in the upper end. When the bag is placed in an opened condition, the opening is sized to receive a basket and at least one gusset expands to form a basket retaining space. The gusset expands to permit a basket to be received and retained in the basket retaining space. The bag is disposed in the basket retaining space, and the bag expands and contracts via the gusset, the bag conforming to the contours and an overall shape of the outer surface of the lower end of the basket.
A method for covering a basket is disclosed. A basket having an outer periphery is provided. A flattened decorative bag is also provided. The flattened decorative bag has an upper end, a closed lower end, an outer surface, a plurality of gussets disposed between the upper end and the closed lower end, and an opening in the upper end. The bag is opened such that the opening is sized to receive the basket. The bag is expanded via the plurality of gussets to both form a basket retaining space and permit the basket to be disposed within and retained in the basket retaining space. The basket is disposed in the basket retaining space, the bag expanding and contacting via the plurality of gussets, the bag conforming to contours and an overall shape of the outer surface of the basket.
Another method for covering a basket is disclosed. A basket having a lower end and an outer surface is provided. A flattened decorative bag is provided. The flattened decorative bag has an upper end, a closed lower end having at least one gusset disposed in the closed lower end, an outer surface and an opening in the upper end. The bag is opened such that the opening is sized to receive the basket. The gusset is expanded to both form a basket retaining space and permit the basket to be disposed within and retained in the basket retaining space. The basket is disposed in the basket retaining space, the bag expanding and contacting via the gusset and conforming to contours of the outer surface of the lower end of the basket.
The flattened decorative bag may further comprise a bonding material. The bonding material may comprise an adhesive bonding material, or, alternatively, a cohesive bonding material. The flattened decorative bag is constructed from a sheet of material selected from the group consisting of paper, cellophane, foil, plastic film, metallized film, fabric, fiber, burlap, and any combination thereof. The flattened decorative bag has characteristics selected from the group consisting of decorations, colorings, coatings, embossings, flockings, metallic finishes, pearlescent finishes, translucent finishes, transparent finishes, iridescent finishes, neon finishes, holographic finishes, holographic designs, opaque finishes, clear finishes, and any combination thereof. The flattened decorative bag is constructed from a sheet of material having a thickness in a range of about 0.5 mils to about 10 mils. Alternatively, the flattened decorative bag is constructed from a sheet of material having a thickness in a range of about 1.0 mils to about 8 mils. In a further alternative, the flattened decorative bag is constructed from a sheet of material having a thickness in a range of about 1.0 mils to about 5 mils. When the flattened decorative bag is opened and a basket is placed therein, the bag may be closed about a handle of the basket. Alternatively, when the flattened decorative bag is opened and a basket is placed therein, the bag may be closed about the basket via a multi-loop bow. In another alternative, when the flattened decorative bag is opened and a basket is placed therein, the bag may be closed above the level of a handle on the basket. The flattened decorative bag may comprise a plurality of side gussets. When the flattened decorative bag has a plurality of side gussets, the side gussets may comprise an excess of material comprising pleats. The flattened decorative bag may comprise at least one gusset in the closed lower end of the bag. When the flattened decorative bag has at least one gusset in the lower end, the gusset may comprise an excess of material comprising pleats.